At Last
by NatD-LE
Summary: Antonio and Lovino reunite after a 4-year separation. Smutfic. Fill for Romanichi Day Event on Tumblr. Prompt: "A soppy reunion after a long time apart, the circumstances of which are entirely up to you!"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**As stated in the summery, this is a fill for the Romanichi Day Event that took place on tumblr on June 24th.**

**Special thanks to my beta, supercholo, for helping me out with this fic and all of my other future fics. You guys should check out her writings too. They're really great uwu**

* * *

_It was very early in the morning, so the airport wasn't crowded yet. My carry-on bag was pressed up against my leg. My hands gently brushed against the soft cloth of his shirt collar. He was so close that my heart changed pace to match his; I could even taste his breath when he exhaled. I don't remember how we'd gotten locked in this tight embrace— we might've been hugging— but neither of us felt awkward by it and, at first, there was no move to let go. I stared into his eyes; their green irises mesmerizing. I might've said something about having to leave soon, but I didn't let go. He nodded in understanding, but his arms around my waist didn't drop either. Then, his face came closer and I felt his lips brush tenderly against mine. They felt warm. His breath tasted a little like tomatoes…_

"Sir? Could I bring you anything?" I blinked lazily and looked up at the flight attendant girl. She smiled prettily at me, but her eyes held the contempt she felt for dealing with unruly people over 1000 feet in the air for hours each day. I offered her a soft smile in return.

"No thank you, bella." She giggled at the term of endearment, nodded, and walked away to tend to the other passengers. I looked back to the window, thinking back to that day again. I had a good life living in Spain for a few years; finally feeling the freedom I never had, living at home with a sweet, but overly bratty brother and our grandfather. I found a quaint little apartment there and attended a good school, working for my grandfather's company via the Internet. I made a couple of great friends, including a slightly annoying yet charming man from my history class.

Antonio was a teacher's aide 3 days a week in said class. He was slightly older than my classmates and very handsome, with a head of messy chocolate locks, deep green eyes and a sturdy build. All the girls would ask him for help just as an excuse to talk to him, but they were out of luck: he was gay and flirtations went right over his head. How unfortunate for them, especially when they had to watch how much attention he gave me in comparison to their attempts the first time I was forced to ask for help. I got a shitload of dirty looks at the end of class that day.

It's not like I WANTED all that attention, though, and that's exactly what I told the Spaniard the second time it happened. He backed off, thankfully, but made frequent requests to hang out outside of school, 'just as acquaintances'. I gave in, we had a drink or went to a movie or whatever for a few months. We hung out almost every day and, even if the day consisted of lounging on the couch talking about trivial things, it was fun and enjoyable. After a year of being friends, I even started to secretly crush on the bastard.

But fate had it out for me. I got an urgent message from my grandfather that he needed my help at home. Next thing I knew, I was packing my bags and paying for my rent in advance. I didn't know how long I'd be away and I hated being forced back home without knowing how long I'd be gone, especially now that I had a life and home in Spain with people that made me happy. Antonio didn't like it either, but he still put on a smile and accompanied me to the airport. He told me he'd miss me terribly, but was confident that I'd return soon.

Within the time we were locked in that embrace was when I admitted that I would miss him too; more than my home or my other friends or the whole country I grew to love. We held each other for a moment before it was announced that I had to board. He kissed me and I kissed him back for what felt like forever; I still remembered what he whispered to me when we parted.

_"Come back to me soon."_

That was 4 years ago.

I cursed my grandfather's name under my breath for making me stay so long to do boring paperwork; apparently, he and Feliciano 'missed me too much and wanted me home for a bit'. I wasn't really angry with my family, but I felt more homesick for Spain than I ever felt for Italy, no matter how beautiful my birthplace was or how much my family meant to me, because I had a new home in that beautiful country; a new home with Antonio. Either way, I could not complain about it. My grandfather drilled into my brain that work came before pleasure and family always comes first, so I spent 4 consecutive years doing just that.

It was Feliciano who suggested my return to Spain. He noticed how distant I was sinceI'd returned, and no amount of going out or work ever changed my cold behavior. He told— no, commanded— nonno to let me go back and work from Spain again. It took some convincing, or so I was told when grandpa came into my room one night and told me to start packing for my return. I never loved my fratello more than that very moment. I made the preparations for my departure right away after confirmation from my grandpa; I called the landlord and told her I would be returning, bought plane tickets, and I contacted the school about enrollment (thankfully, the deadline hadn't passed).

I called Antonio as soon as my return was assured. We'd been in constant contact the entire time I was in Italy. I swear I grew more in love with the moronic history major with each email, text, and call. He'd always say the most endearing things, like how he wished I was there for him to hug and kiss or how much he missed me and the nights we'd lay around the apartment doing nothing but talking. I'd grumble about him being an idiot and would complain about how mushy he sounded, but he saw right through my facade. I honestly missed all those little things too. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that.

I took a deep breath through my nose, hoping to calm the rapid beating of my heart. Antonio promised to meet me at the is going to be the first time that I saw him in person after 4 years. We had both probably changed since then; physically and mentally. Sure, we'd kept contact, but there's only so much that a text or phone call can tell me about his actual voice or how his body had changed. I was sure I was different from back then; after all this work and some growing up. So, of course, I was pretty damn nervous.

A female voice spoke over the intercom to announce our arrival in Madrid. _"This is it"_, I thought, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I felt the plane descend slowly and had to swallow to pop my ears from the change in atmosphere. Carry-on bags were unloaded and people were ushered off of the plane and through the terminal. The process lasted long enough for the bag slung over my shoulder to chafe against my skin. I groaned audibly and as soon as I was inside, scanned for Antonio so he could take the bag away and hug me, and possibly kiss me again so I could forget the pain and melt into a fucking puddle of happy goo.

This was easier said than done. At first glance, I could not pick out the Spaniard from the huge crowd of people. I frowned and looked harder, walking slowly to avoid getting shoved by people in a hurry. I saw new people passing by each second; going into a terminal or coming out, but not the one person I was looking for. I frowned deeply and started to feel a little scared. Did he get lost or go to the wrong place? I went to lean against a wall out of the way of the crowd and pulled my phone out of my bag, thinking that perhaps he tried to text me. I waited for it to turn on, impatiently grumbling at how long it was taking.

"Romano!" I nearly dropped the decrepit phone in surprise and looked up. It only took me a glance to spot him. My heart skipped a beat.

Antonio hadn't changed as much as I expected. He gained an inch or two in height at least and he put on a little weight; the bastard always loved to eat, although he claimed it's all muscle. I felt a little stupid for being worried before about how much we had changed. He was still the same Antonio I met, befriended, and fell for all those years ago, after all.

He still hadn't seen me standing here, and opened his mouth to call for me again. I shouldered my bag again and walked toward him. "Oy! Tomato bastard!" I called to him. He stopped and looked toward my voice. When he finally spotted me, his whole being seemed to light up. I was about 5 steps away from him when he quickly closed the distance, picked me up, and swung me around.

"Roma!" He cried happily. I yelped and clung to him in fear of being dropped, my head was cradled against the crook of his neck. When he finally set me down, he squeezed me tightly around the waist and I felt his lips near my ear. "You've come back to me at last." My breath hitched a little in my throat and I nodded against his warm skin. This had been where I belonged all along; here in this beautiful nation, with these warm and strong arms wrapped around me. And now, I was finally home.

"Y-yes." I sobbed happily, trying to hide the tears that came when I realized the reality of this moment. I felt his hand disappear from my waist and gently come up to my chin, tilting my head up. His lips brushed against mine and I shivered but complied, clinging to him and molding my lips to his. This kiss lasted longer than the one he left me with. My lips parted for a moment and I could taste his breath on my tongue. It tasted like tomatoes. Soon, I had to lean away to regain the breath that had suddenly escaped me. His forehead was pressed to mine and we just stood there, staring into each others eyes while trying to recover from that exhilarating moment of finally being reunited.

"Bastard…" I finally spoke up. "D-don't just suddenly pick me up and kiss me like that in public. You could've h-hurt somebody and caused a fucking scene." Antonio chuckled, just as breathless as I was.

"Sorry. I was just… so happy to see you, mi amado." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead before leaning away. I hit his shoulder gently.

"Idiot. Lets go get the rest of my bags and head to the apartment." I ordered him, slipping the bag I had dropped during his whirlwind hug onto my shoulder. He nodded and with one arm still wrapped around my waist, pressing me to his side, we walked to the conveyor belt where the luggage was supposed to be. I didn't have the heart to shake him off; I didn't want to be away from his warmth and love just yet.

I managed to find all my bags, Antonio carrying two of them while I carried one other plus my carry-on, and took them to his car. Before I could get into the car, he suddenly grabbed my hand. "Romano?"

"Yeah?" I blinked at his suddenly low and gentle voice.

"Come stay with me tonight." The offer, with that voice and those eyes, gave me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I— ah, s-sure" I nodded, feeling the heat rise up to my cheeks. He smiled and pressed his lips to my knuckles before dropping my hand and going around the car to the drivers side. I sucked in a breath and climbed in.

Antonio and I had joked often about giving me a "satisfying homecoming" when I returned, even providing some interesting detail about what he and I would do. I then started to really think about it. I was head over heels for this Spaniard, no doubt about it. I'd want nothing more than to be as close as humanly possible to this man. The problem was, it'd be my first time doing it with a man. I've only ever dated girls before; Antonio had always liked men, so he has personal experience. The last thing I wanted was to disappoint Antonio with my lack of sexual prowess. That would be really fucking scary and shameful.

After dropping off my bags at my old apartment, Antonio offered to make some dinner for us at his place since the power was still off at mine. I ruefully agreed, only because eating a homecooked meal was cheaper, and we drove to his apartment just a few miles away. After 4 years, his building still looked dark and mean; you'd never guess that there was a small apartment inside so cozy and inviting that you'd never want to leave, with comfy furniture and amazing smells coming from the kitchen.

I followed him up the steps to the apartment and made myself comfortable while he cooked dinner. We made some idle conversation, but for the most part, I sat and watched him work the kitchen. I sometimes joked that he had chosen the wrong major. He was fantastic at cooking— definitely restaurant quality— but he would just laugh and say it was nothing more than a hobby and he wasn't good enough to enter a culinary school for it.

I practically scarfed down the paella he made. "I haven't eaten most of the day, bastard."

"Doesn't the plane serve food?"

"That stuff is shitty." I wrinkled my nose. Antonio laughed and finished quickly. When everything was eaten and plates were in the sink, he turned to me. "So what now? Shall we watch a movie?"

"Uh, no. Let's…" I fidgeted a little, staring down at my hands. "Let's get to bed." The request came out soft, but I knew he heard it. He walked over to me and grasped my hand gently. I peeked up under my lashes at his softened face.

"Okay!" I bristled. Ugh, does he have to sound so cheery and unfazed while I'm so nervous? We walked hand in hand to the bedroom. Just before we crossed the threshold, he leaned over and kissed me, pressing me gently back against the doorframe. I felt his tongue trying to slip in and I parted my lips for its entrance. A loud moan slipped out and I pulled him closer to me.

Antonio's arms encircled my waist and he picked me up, breaking the kiss only for a second to breathe, but started it again once he set me down onto the bed. I loosened my vice grip on his shirt and started looking for the buttons on it, undoing them slowly. Halfway through, he broke our kiss to laugh softly against my neck. "Mmn, so eager to see me naked."

"Shut up." I growled, a heavy blush returning to my face. Those words should not be turning me on. "Y-you should be the one doing this." I countered.

"Do you want me to?" He started kissing and mouthing at my neck gently, making me shiver and make small noises.

"N-no, I'm nearly done anyway." I got to the last button and fumbled with it in my nervousness. "Nng, almost… stupid button…" I could feel him shaking with suppressed giggles. "Shut up! Ha!" I exclaimed in triumph when the last button slid out and his shirt was completely opened. To my surprise, Antonio pulled me into a quick but passionate kiss.

"Well done, Roma." He hummed, sitting back atop me once we broke apart and tossing his shirt aside before slipping his fingers underneath my shirt. I helpfully lifted myself up so he could slide the clothing off. My eyes drifted down from his face and focused on his now completely bare torso. I'd seen Antonio shirtless during hot summer days. Right now, in semi-darkness and this air of lust in the room, it looked even more arousing. While he busied himself with unbuttoning my pants, I leaned into him, sliding my hands along his body and pressing tender kisses to his chest. I felt the curve of his sides, the soft lower belly, and every small hair that had grown on his upper body. Even after he was done with my pants and his, I was still fucking worshiping that amazing body.

When my mouth drifted to one of his nipples, I felt him take a sudden breath. His hands, which were sliding along my sides, tensed and scraped my bare skin gently with his nails. This reaction made me a little curious. I decided to toy with him a little and smirked while planting a kiss on the dark nub. A tremor passed through him and he moaned. My tongue flicked it quickly before I pulled away. "Does it feel good when I do this to you, Tonio?" I breathed. When I nipped it gently, that's when he snapped and pushed me back down onto the bed, covering my mouth with his in a heated open-mouthed kiss. I felt my wrists get pinned to the mattress.

"S-such a little tease." He growled against my cheek. His mouth was making a wet trail of kisses down my chin, neck, and finally chest. I opened my mouth to protest, but all that came out was a loud moan when he took my nipple into his mouth. It was hard to explain how pleasurable it felt, but I now understood why it drove him so crazy. He moved onto the next one when he completely slobbered on the other and I squirmed under his body and strong grip pinning me down.

"O-oh fuck! Toni!" I cried, arching my back slightly. Antonio leaned away and I had to swallow the disappointed whine I wanted to make for his warm mouth leaving me. He continued making his way down my body and pressing kisses to my naked torso. His hands let go of my wrists in favor of pulling my pants and underwear down together. He tossed the clothing aside and gazed down at me; I felt a little self conscious becauseholy shit he's looking at me and I'm naked and tucked my legs in slightly in hopes of hiding, but he grabbed them and pushed my legs back instead so he had full view of everything.

"Don't hide yourself, Romano. You're really beautiful." I turned even redder, if that was at all possible right now, at his words. He then leaned his face really close to, well,there. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"W-wh-what are you— hahhh…!" I groaned when his tongue slid from the bottom of my dick right up to the tip in a slow drag. From there, he took the tip into his mouth and sucked at it. It rendered me practically incoherent the way this talented Spaniard worked my cock; sucking it, using his tongue, taking it deeper. I'd look down and he would be looking up, eyes glazed over with lust. I grabbed his hair to hold him there, but I was careful not to shove him onto it. It was a very hard thing to do with how good his mouth felt, but I didn't want to scare him away.

I warned him after a while that I was really really close. He started sucking harder and took me as deep as I imagined he could. With a loud cry and his name on my tongue, I came into his mouth. Everything was a blur as I came down from my high and, next thing I knew, Antonio had scooted up to hover over me and my legs had been hooked over his hips. I reached up to brush his cheeks and pull him down to kiss again. I never got tired of my lips meeting his; I don't believe I ever will. When we broke apart again, his eyes asked the unspoken question. I nodded and murmured, "I'm ready."

Antonio's expression looked like a cross between seriousness and childish excitement, which made me break into giggles while he reached over to pull a bottle out of the drawer in the bedside table. He looked at me with a thoughtful crease in between his eyebrows and I was about to tell him why I was laughing when he reached up past me to grab something else. He gestured for me to lift my head and shoved a pillow underneath it. "You looked like you were straining your neck before." He explained with a slightly sheepish expression. I never thought I'd say this about another man, but he looked really fucking adorable.

"I'm fine, idiot." I laughed shortly. "Thanks." Antonio smiled and uncapped the lubricant, pouring a big amount onto his fingers and using his clean hand to help me adjust. I fidgeted nervously and he looked at me with concern.

"Anytime you want me to stop, just say the word." He told me reassuringly. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm my poor overworked heart while his slicked up finger probed my ass. Slowly and gently, it slid inside, making me squirm a little. It felt very odd and, when it reached the thicker part of his finger, it stung a bit. He pulled it back out and I huffed out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Then, he slid it back in again. It went in and out, joined soon by a second finger. It started stinging less and even felt a little pleasurable. When he started spreading those fingers, jolts of electricity would go up my spine and make me shudder and moan.

When Antonio deemed I was ready, he reached for the lube again to pour a generous amount onto his palm and rub his neglected cock. I felt a little bad for not giving it attention all this time; maybe I'll give the tomato bastard a little fellatio tomorrow. Well, if I didn't feel completely exhausted, that was— one night of fun at a time.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the tip of said cock rubbed against my stretched hole. I gasped and grasped at the sheets beneath me as it entered. It was most definitely bigger than his fingers and just his tip going in hurt like all hell. I kicked him in retaliation and he shot me an apologetic look before focusing on his actions again.

"Sorry, sorry." He murmured softly. "So sorry." He slid in a little more and stopped when I didn't respond positively. The Spaniard's slightly dirty hands reached up to comb at my hair and cheek, trying to be soothing. Despite the slight lube residue now smeared against my mandible, I pressed my face into the warm touch and managed to relax enough to move around and let my body get used to the penetration. I gave him the go ahead to move and he pulled his hips back first before pushing forward again. He moved very slowly and carefully, but I still grit my teeth at the pain.

The sluggish movements and pain lasted far too long for my liking, but finally it started to feel good. I clung to him instead of the sheets and told him he could move faster; he did and it felt amazing. I began to pant and moan and could feel him breathe heavily along. My hips rolled and bucked to meet his. At some point, he hit a certain spot inside of me that sent waves of pleasure all through my body; my toes curled and I buried my face in his neck to try and muffle my moan. "D-does it f-feel good wh-when I do that t-to you, Roma?" He purred into my ear. I should've been annoyed that he was throwing my words back at me, but holy crap the pleasure was just too good.

"Y-yes! Fuck!" I groaned out. "M-more.. do it more!" Antonio started fucking me much faster, shifting with every thrust to try and aim for that amazing spot. I let him know when he found it and he hit it more and more. It drove me absolutely insane to the point where the only things out of my mouth were moans, swears in every language I knew, and his name. His grunts and moans matched mine; the room was a symphony of erotic sounds and if I was in my right mind, I'd pity the neighbors.

"G-God, I missed you s-so much." He panted suddenly, pulling me into a ravenous kiss that made my head spin.

"I m-missed you t-too!" I managed to moan against his lips. He came before I did, loudly moaning against my shoulder, and his thrusts started to slow. "N-no! Don't—! F-fuck!" I whimpered shamelessly. "Don't s-stop! So close.. so f-fucking close!" And then that perfect specimen of Spanish man grabbed my cock from between our slick with sweat bodies and rubbed it while still thrusting into me. It did not take me long to release and I did not waste time in vocalizing my gratitude while coming down from my high. "Y-you… that was… s-so amazing."

"M-mmhm." He hummed into my neck, peppering it with soft tired kisses. I closed my eyes to let myself rest. I might've dozed off and woken back up again, but the rest of the night was mostly a blur. I remembered getting cleaned off and readjusted and being in complete bliss to be with the man I loved.

When I woke up again, it was just before noon. I was laying properly on the bed, head under the pillows and all, with someone's front pressed against my back and their arms holding me against them. I smiled, closed my eyes again, and cuddled back against my lover. All I wanted right now was to enjoy the afterglow of this perfect morning in Spain. I couldn't fall asleep again, though, and Antonio woke up to my slight shifting around. "Mm, good morning mi amado." He pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Actually, it's the afternoon."

"Ahh, details." He waved away my comment. I rolled my eyes and moved to roll over. He gave me space and smiled down at me, propping up his head in his hand while I laid on my back and gazed up at him. "I love you." He sighed and reached up to comb at my hair. The act combined with those words sounded so much like a cheesy chick flick that I had to crack a smile.

"Yeah, I love you too." Antonio completely lit up and tackled me into the mattress in happiness. I yelped, both in surprise and at the sudden pain that shot up my spine. I forgot about the pain once he kissed me, so much love and adoration poured into it that it had my heart racing. His forehead pressed to mine and we looked into each others' eyes.

"How're you feeling?"

"Aside from the burning in my asshole, not too bad. Thanks for asking." I grimaced. He laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. It gets better with time, I promise."

"I'll believe it when I feel it."

"Oh~? Do you want to test that?" He teased. I smirked back and rolled my hips against his playfully.

"Hell yeah I do, right after you bring me some breakfast and let me recover from the intense fucking you already gave me." He pouted more and more at every word.

"Okaay, but can I get something extra for making lunch and dinner?" He joked. I distinctly remembered the fellacio and made a note of it.

"We'll see, but don't go anywhere yet, alright?" I turned red pulling Antonio closer; he smiled and snuggled up to me. I let my fingers gently play with his soft curls after a long moment of comfortable silence.

"Romano?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're home." I paused in my erratic combing and smiled softly at the . The word felt so right. Here in an apartment in Spain, wrapped up in Antonio's arms, it truly felt like I was wanted and like I belonged here. I might have had a home with Feliciano and my grandfather in Italy, but a home is so much more than just a building you were born and raised in. A true home is a place you want to be in with people you wouldn't mind being with for the rest of your life. That place for me was right here in this bed with the man I had just spent a wonderful night with after 4 long years of flirtation and courting.

"So am I, Toni."


End file.
